


Joining at the Hip

by Rhaeluna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Horror, Horror, Murder Kink, No Smut, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, kinda sexy, off screen sex, wholesome bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Reunited serial killer sisters can't keep their hands off each other (or the throats of others).





	Joining at the Hip

Anna kneeled over the corpse, the knees of her jeans soaking through with vitae. She drew her knife over the man’s belly and marveled at the way the blood pooled at the incision before spilling off his bloated belly. Moonlight danced through the shattered warehouse window and made his fluid glow like phosphorescent water. He was her first kill.

Anna wasn’t sure what how she ought to be thinking. She’d just murdered someone. He had it coming of course, what with the sexual assault and all, but it was one thing to say you could dismember a person and another entirely to get in the car with a sharpened knife and three tubs of bleach. She’d been preparing for this day for weeks, ever since she’d found Elsa again and her past came flooding back to drown her. Elsa’d made her first kill at five, but Anna? She’d escaped. She’d left, only to descend back into the intoxicating embrace of her sister the first chance she got. Anna drew her fingers through the pooling blood, and wished she felt worse about it.

Elsa giggled from the other side of the corpse. She rolled in the pool of red like a puppy, the color of death dying her bleached braid a dark maroon. She wore a broad, cheery smile that betrayed the streaks of violence gumming up her clothes. 

God, she was so cute. Anna snickered at the sight of her. Elsa perked up, her blue eyes widening with mirth, and splashed hand-over-foot to Anna’s side. Anna’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of her. Her core burned with feeling: fear, arousal; something baser, a promise. The scent of death overwhelmed her nose. 

She probably should have run. Elsa lowered her eyelids, her face warm and welcoming, and reached up to stroke Anna’s cheek. She left a hand print of blood where she’d touched. Anna shivered.

“Oh Anna,” she said, “I’m so happy that you’re good at this.” Elsa leaned in; Anna didn’t stop her. She couldn’t. Firecrackers went off her in Anna’s arteries as their lips met, and she wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her backwards into the puddle.

 

-o-

 

The distorted buzzer above the 7/11’s sliding doors chimed as the girls entered. They’d thrown on the hideous trench coats from Anna’s trunk, the hems of them nearly reaching their feet. Leftover blood crunched underneath their disguises, thick globs of it cracking on Anna’s jeans and t-shirt.

The night was chilly, and she felt like she’d just walked out of hell. The clerk eyed them as they decided what isle to look through, a wary grimace peering out from under his bushy mustache. The fluorescent lights blared in Anna’s eyes, forcing her to squint away a headache. Elsa darted towards the back of the store ahead.

When Anna found her sister she was perusing the ice cream, her brow furrowed in concentration. “Anna, do you like mint or chocolate more?”

Anna smirked. “Chocolate, duh.”

Elsa snickered, raising her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. “Of course, why did I expect that to change?” 

“Good question.”

Anna looked over the ice cream brands, wondering whether she ought to go for the more expensive and delicious option or settle for a larger but less yummy tub. Her stomach gurgled under her coat. How long had it’d even been since she’d eaten? 

“Do you remember that time at Mom’s 40th birthday,” she asked, “when we got into the chocolate cake that Aunt Punzie made before it was ready??” 

Elsa cackled, and opened the glass door to reach for a pint of triple chocolate fudge. “Dad was so mad.”

“I thought his hair might catch fire.”

Elsa cocked her head. “What? Why?”

Anna shrugged, and reached past Elsa for a lighter flavor of chocolate. “I dunno, I was five.” The memories came back like a past life. They felt so distant. 

“That’s fair.”

The girls moved to the register, and the tired cashier rang them up. As Anna handed him a ten, she realized too late that she’d dropped a speck of blood on the bill. Her chest froze, and for a moment she thought that was it. But the man took the money and stuck it in the till, and with a grunt he gestured towards the door. They scampered back to Anna’s busted up station wagon in a flash and locked the doors behind them. Anna panted for breath, adrenaline lining her insides. 

Anna was so hungry that she didn’t bother to drive them somewhere more romantic. A parking lot would have to do. She dug in her glove box for utensils and handed Elsa a spoon, earning herself a peck on the cheek for her trouble. 

One bite, and she felt alive again. A sigh escaped her lips. Alive in the warm, stable way; the kind that didn’t involve screams and broken bones. She had her family member back, and was sharing ice cream with her like they were kids again. So many years lost to time. 

“Hey,” Anna asked between chunky bites, “what do you think mom and Dad would think of us now?”

Elsa glanced her way. “Why do you ask?”

Anna shrugged. They’d been banished to their rooms after the cake incident, but it hadn’t mattered. The only world they needed was their own. “Feeling nostalgic, I guess.”

“Oh.” Elsa glowered, and shoved a bit piece of fudge into her mouth. “Probably nothing good.”

The crooked streetlight next to Anna’s car flickered for a moment before deciding to stay dark. Must have been a dead bulb. 

“Yeah,” Anna said under her breath. They were criminals. Murderers, all of them. Mother, father, Elsa, Anna…

“But you know what?” Elsa met Anna’s gaze and took her hand, lacing their sticky fingers together, “they’re dead, and we’re not. So fuck ‘em.” 

Anna nodded, and fumbled with her one free hand to continue scooping ice cream into her mouth. “Here here.”

 

-o-

 

Anna popped her head beyond the elevator door and scanned the dusty hallway. Empty. Her heart thudded in her ribs. The girl held her breath and gestured to Elsa, who grunted as she began dragging a lumpy body bag into the hall. Anna jogged ahead to her sister’s apartment and unlocked the door, holding it open so Elsa could get the thing inside. As soon as the last toe was clear she shut the door in a rush of air and turned the deadbolts. 

Anna held her ear against the door; nothing. She sighed in relief. Elsa tugged the bad into the middle of the living room and dropped it to the floor with a huff. The room was sparse, with only the basic necessities and a few landscape posters of Norway for decor.

“Looks like we’re clear,” said Anna. 

Elsa nodded as she stretched her back. Anna heard her sister’s spine crack and flinched. Elsa unzipped the bag. Inside was a portly middle aged white man with blond hair. His mouth and wrists were bound with duct tape, his eyes closed. 

“Whoa,” Anna took a step closer as Elsa stood up and strode into her bedroom. Her hips swayed as she went. “Holy shit, he’s alive!” 

“Yup,” Elsa called from the other room. A towel flew out of the door frame and landed next to their captive. They’d need a few of those to sound proof the front entrance. 

“Where’d you find him?”

“He was at a bar! Tracked him. Horrid taste in drinks.” 

Anna snickered. He didn’t look too drugged, but how was she to know, really? “What is he?” She tapped his knee with her toe, but he didn’t budge.

“Crooked senator.” A clang, and Elsa cursed under her breath. Anna listened closer and heard what sounded like a hammer pulling up nails. 

Anna whistled, and put her hands on her hips. “Aren’t they all crooked?”

“Well, yeah, but this one’s a misogynist and climate change denier, too.” 

“Cool. Big fish, though.” Anna toed him a little harder, but still nothing. What had Elsa given him? “You sure this isn’t a little too high profile?”

“Maybe—ah, there we go!” A clatter of metal, and Elsa appeared in the doorway with two fireman’s axes. Anna purred as her sister stepped into the moonlit living room. Tall and angular, with hot ferocity in the way she held herself. “It should be fine as long as we make him small enough.” 

Anna frowned. “We’re gonna play with him a bit first though, right?” Heat built in her abdomen as she watched Elsa twirl the shiny axes. 

Elsa laughed, and stepped in to kiss Anna on the mouth. She gasped, and cupped Elsa’s cheeks as she took her sister’s lower lip between her teeth. “Of course we are,” Elsa said. She dropped one of the axes onto the couch and reached around to grope Anna’s butt. “Now get the tarps.”

 

-o-

 

Anna snuggled against Elsa’s side. They were a mess, a pair of popped glow sticks swimming in blood, sweat, and viscera. Anna trailed a shaky finger between Elsa’s breasts—both freshly bruised with bites—and guided a dribble of blood past her bellybutton and off the side of her hip.

Her sister slept like a rock, a post-coital smile plastered over her face even in unconsciousness. They’d moved everything into Elsa’s bedroom before they began. The details came back to Anna like a vivid dream, and she blushed in the darkness. On the floor next to the bed was a pile of fleshy crimson chunks with the girls’ grimy clothes strewn over the top like garnish. They’d gotten a far as making the parts small enough to drop in discreet locations before Elsa had her hands under Anna’s shirt. Her eyes burned red with lust. Anna had pushed her off just long enough to light the incense they’d bought. For the smell, of course. 

Anna rubbed her face and yawned. Her hand came away from her face bloody. Far below, the hum of the freeway carried up into the sky.

She felt like it all should have bothered her more. The killing, the sex. Anna might not have sought it out on her own, but with Elsa it was different. She had her sister back after a decade apart, and wasn’t that what mattered most? Anna rubbed red slick between her thumb and forefinger, her eyes on the ceiling. If Elsa want to kill people together and fuck like sisters shouldn’t, then that’s what she wanted too. She hadn’t decided it consciously, but her choice had been made.

Anna sat up and pressed a soft kiss to her sister’s neck. Covered in crimson and bathed in moonlight, Elsa looked like a baroque painting of a goddess: powerful and sleek with no concern for mortal woes. It fit, Anna thought with a smile. She’d become something else in the time they’d been apart, something other than human. Elsa didn’t care about the people she killed, didn’t understand their pain as they screamed under the undulating blade of a saw like Anna did. 

Perhaps in Elsa’s darkest moments the burden of empathy became too heavy to bear, so she’d cast it away. It was what their parents had done. She’d transformed, and become indifferent to the crawling, bleeding mess of a corpse dragging itself across a desert that was the human race. 

Anna swallowed. Her gaze lingered on Elsa’s clavicle, her jugular. Her eyes traced her breasts and followed the tendons of her arms to rough, petite hands. Red hands. 

Anna liked humanity. Unfortunately for them, she liked her sister more. 

A hammer on the door. Anna yelped. She whirled and dropped to the floor, grabbing a knife out from under the bed. Her blood thrummed in her head as her fight or flight kicked in. 

“Hey, this is management, open up,” a voice from outside said. Anna hissed under her breath. 

Elsa groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes back in bed. “Wha? What’s going on, baby?”

“The slumlord is here.” God, what time was it? Anna didn’t see her phone anywhere to check. She supposed it didn’t matter. 

Elsa blinked a few times. “Oh. Tell them to go away.” She grimaced, and lowered her hand down her abs to rub at her crotch. “Ugh, I’m all sore.”

Anna pinked despite herself. “Well, you did ride my face for an awful long time.”

Elsa flopped back onto the bed with a squelch. “Worth it.”

“Hey!” The voice called again, “I know you’re in there, Summers, open up!” A fist drummed on the door, harder this time. The wood shook. 

Anna glanced at her sister. “Summers?” 

“Alias.”

“Ah.” Anna stood, and stepped over the mess to tug on a clean shirt and pants from the dresser in the corner. She and Elsa were nearly the same size, almost like matched set. The thought prodded the butterflies in Anna’s stomach to begin dancing. She inhaled the scent of the shirt, and sighed. “Wait, does that mean you have a bunch of fake ID’s?”

“Yup. I’ll show you how to make them.” Elsa sat up and leaned against the wall, still massaging her thighs and groin. Mouth-shaped bruises covered the flesh around her sex.

Anna darted into the bathroom and threw her head under the sink. She scrubbed the blood away, picking at whatever didn’t wash off immediately. “Cool. Can I make my name Luna Lovegood?”

Elsa giggled. “Sure, but no one will believe it’s real.”

“Drat.”

When she’d finished, Anna shook the water from her hair and stepped back around the square of tarp that covered the apartment floor. The carnage was contained within it; a painting made only for the ground. She strode out into the living room and found the front door as she slipped the knife into her back pocket. With a forced yawn, the girl unlocked the dead bolt and pulled the towels out from under the door, then cracked the barrier. Blinding yellow light burned her retinas, and she had to shut her eyes to adjust.

“Hey, can I help you?” She asked the figure outside. It was a middle aged man with sleek, raven hair. He looked as excited to be awake as a bear during winter. 

The landlord grimaced. “Oh, hello. Is Ms. Summers around?”

Anna stifled another yawn. “She’s asleep, what’s up?”

The man rolled his eyes. “We’ve been getting complaints about a strange smell. Has your, uh,” he looked Anna up and down, “friend in there been lighting incense again? It’s against building code.”

Anna feigned a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, is it not allowed? I’m so sorry, I told her she shouldn’t.” Anna scowled, and stomped her foot, “I’ll take care of it right away.”

The man didn’t look impressed. “Will you?”

Anna nodded, and put on her best pout. “Of course! Once she’s awake.”

The man sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he needed a cigarette. “You’re high, aren’t you?”

That caught Anna off guard. “What?”

“The incense. It’s to cover up the smell of weed, isn’t it?”

Anna resisted the urge to laugh. “Uh, well.” She played up the awkwardness as much as she could, her eyes unfocused and her body language shy.

“I fucking knew it! All this time, and I had her pegged from the start!” He scowled. “I’ll have her bitch ass evicted for this.” The man puffed out his chest. “But that’s for later. Right now it’s late.  
He pointed in Anna’s face. “Tell your faggy girlfriend she’s done here when she gets up, okay? I’ll be back in the morning.” Anna bristled. She was suddenly very aware of the knife still in her back pocket. 

Still, she demurred before the man, rubbing the back of her head. “S-Sure. Sorry.” She added a pathetic sniffle just for good measure. 

The landlord grunted, and stormed off down the hall without another word. Anna shut the door and bolted it, glad to be back in the embrace of darkness and moonlight. She muttered under her breath as she made her way back to the bedroom, the knife in her hands again. Her hands shook. Anna felt amazing, like someone had injected electricity into the grey matter of her brain. She’d played him. She’d hidden a murder. She wondered whether she’d be able to sit still for the rest of the night. Her body coursed with euphoria.

Elsa sat on the end of the bed drawing circles in the drying blood with her big toe. “Hey,” she said as Anna approached, “that was pretty good.” Elsa smiled, pure and without doubt. It struck Anna’s heart like a holy arrow. “I’m proud of you.”

She growled. “He called you faggy.”

“I heard.”

Anna cursed, and shucked her clothes off. She dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor behind her. With a huff, Anna pushed Elsa against the bedroom wall and straddled her lap, shoving her sister’s face against her bloodstained breasts. 

Elsa hummed, and drew her hands over Anna’s back. “Oh?” She licked a spot of red on Anna’s right tit, “is this an invitation?” Anna shivered.

“I think we should kill your landlord and burn down this building,” she said. Her fingers found Elsa’s hair and tugged, their gazes locked.

Elsa startled, a smirk playing on the edge of her lips as she recovered. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Anna glanced at the carnage behind her, “what better way to hide the body, right? Let’s torch this place and go find another city.”

Elsa’s hands settled over Anna’s hips. “Are you sure, Anna? You have friends here. A life.”

“I don’t care.” She didn’t. She’d do anything for Elsa. The high their life gave her was enough to drive her to claw for the sun until she reached it. Killing. Lies. “You’re my life now. I’m not losing you again.” She leaned down and kissed her sister, sloppily forcing her tongue into Elsa’s mouth. It was adolescent, but she wanted to prove she was serious. That she was sure. Better a short life with the most important person in the world than a long one with only facsimiles of family.

When Anna drew away, Elsa was panting. She growled, and gripped Anna’s ass in her rough hands. Anna purred, tugging harder at Elsa’s hair. “Sounds like a plan to me, my love.”

“Wonderful. Now where do you keep the gas cans?”


End file.
